


feel something

by soupsaga



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, Neighbors AU, azagorio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: prompt request: Tammy is the new neighbor and Eva goes over with a welcome basket full of home-baked goods and Tammy invites her in for a chat. These chats become very regular.





	1. feel something

**Author's Note:**

> the work is named after the jaymes young album 'feel something'. each chapter will be named after a song on the album.

Tammy had finally settled into her apartment after a week of moving. She was grateful for the silence she was left in as her life had been filled with chaos during her move. Moving back to New Orleans after ten years of living in New York was a tough decision Tammy had made, but she knew it would be worth it.

Abandoning the piles of boxes in her bedroom, Tammy decided to take a tour of her new living space. She had seen the apartment once with the landlord but she wanted to take a look in order to get an idea of where she wanted to put things. She had just made it into the kitchen when she heard a knock at her door. As she walked over, she wondered who it could be. She knew she had all of her belongings so it couldn’t be the moving company. She hoped it wasn’t one of her neighbors trying to introduce themselves because she didn’t want to feel obligated to invite them in.

When Tammy opened her front door, she was met with an unfamiliar woman. She felt her breath momentarily stop as she took in the woman’s appearance, she was beautiful. The woman had gorgeous red hair and bright blue eyes she couldn’t help but get mesmerized in.

“Hi,” Tammy said softly, her voice finally catching up to her.

The woman extended her hand and for a moment, Tammy didn’t mind it. “Hi, I’m Eva. I live across the hall. I noticed you’ve been moving in. I wanted to let you get settled before I came to introduce myself. I made cookies.”

Tammy hadn’t noticed the tray in the woman’s hand until it was being held out to her. She typically made it a rule to not accept food from strangers, but there was something about this woman that made her look past that. She accepted the tray from the woman and took a step back from the door as a way of inviting her in. “You didn’t have to do that, you’re too sweet. Want to come in and share some with me? I can make coffee.”

A smirk danced across Eva’s face as she leaned against the door frame. “I make it a habit not to accept invitations from people whose name I don’t know.”

Tammy felt her cheeks grow flushed and she laughed to herself. She couldn’t believe this woman had so easily made her flustered. “Tammy,” she introduced herself. “Now, would you like to come in?”

Eva smiled warmly at Tammy and nodded, following the woman deeper into the apartment. She was surprised to find that it was not completely bare as that was the state her own apartment was in for a month when she moved in. Tammy had her entire kitchen and living room already set up, including bookshelves. Eva skimmed the shelves as she waited for Tammy to make their coffee. She had been trying to get to know Tammy through her book choices and she found herself rather successful when she saw a copy of _The Price of Salt_ that looked worn, indicating it had been read through a number of times.

“Cream or sugar?” Tammy’s voice called out from the kitchen area.

Eva turned back to Tammy and smiled at the woman. “Just cream,” she said softly before turning back to the bookshelf. She saw a section that had picture frames and her body gravitated toward it. She carefully picked up the first frame she saw, a soft smile growing on her face as she saw a slightly younger version of the woman with a small child that couldn’t have been more than two.

Eva spun around to ask Tammy about the photograph but found herself face-to-face with the woman. She gratefully accepted the cup of coffee being offered out to her and took a sip. Remembering the frame in her hand, Eva looked up at Tammy.

“Do you have kids?” she asked, her voice growing higher to convey the curiosity.

Tammy shook her head and looked down at the picture in Eva’s hand. “My niece. My brother has two kids. The one in the picture is eight now.” Tammy smiled at the thought of her niece. The two had been particularly close when Tammy lived in New York, it made her sad to think that she wouldn’t be able to visit every weekend like she was used to.

Eva raised an eyebrow, “And the other one?”

“Sixteen. He doesn’t talk to me unless David forces him to.”

“Why?” Eva couldn’t help herself, it was a natural reaction to the odd information.

Tammy sighed and looked down at her coffee. She wasn’t sure why she was telling the other woman about her family, they had just met.

“It started a few years ago,” Tammy started. “When Nick was younger, I was married to this man, Ethan. It was an awful relationship for me, but he had formed some kind of bond with Nick. When I left Ethan, for many reasons, Nick resented me for taking that part of his life away. When I started dating women, he realized he would never get that back. My brother tries to talk to him about it, but there’s really nothing we can do.”

Eva’s heart broke in response to Tammy’s story. She couldn’t believe the woman had gone through that awful experience. She knew what it was like for someone to hate her simply for who she loved and she wouldn’t wish that on anybody.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Tammy. Nobody deserves that,” she said softly, setting the picture frame down. “What about the girl? Tell me about her.”

Tammy’s sadness was replaced with joy when she thought about her niece. The young girl was the exact opposite of her brother, she loved hanging out with Tammy and meeting her girlfriends. She hadn’t been around to meet Ethan, so she didn’t understand why her brother disliked their aunt.

“She’s perfect,” Tammy smiled. “When I lived in New York, I got to see her every weekend. I tried to take her to as many places around the city as I could. When I was with my ex-girlfriend, Hannah, I forgot I had promised Bella I would take her to the zoo. I was going to cancel on Hannah, but Bella insisted I ask Hannah if she would like to come with us. Bella always wanted me to have a girlfriend, she used to point pretty women out to me.” Tammy laughed at the memories she shared with her niece.

“That’s adorable,” Eva smiled. The two had moved to the couch at some point, with both women sitting on opposite ends and facing each other. “I wish I had someone like that for me, I always miss the pretty ones.”

Tammy was about to ask Eva to talk about her own family when a knock at her door interrupted her. She apologized to the woman on her couch before going to check who was at the door. She prayed it wasn’t another neighbor because she was enjoying talking to Eva.

She opened the door to find a shorter woman peeping around her into the living room.

“Can I help you?” Tammy raised an eyebrow at the woman.

“Sorry,” she sighed. “I live across the hall. Is Eva here? She said she was going to come over here and introduce herself and she hasn’t been answering my texts.”

Tammy laughed and turned back to the woman on the couch. “It’s for you,” she called out to Eva. “You should answer your girlfriend.”

“Not her girlfriend,” the woman at the door muttered at the same time Eva yelled, “Not my girlfriend.”

“Do you guys rehearse that?” Tammy chuckled. She faced the woman at her door and smiled, “Tammy Gregorio.”

The woman nodded, “Sonja Percy. Eva, can you just get your ass over here and tell me if you need anything from the store? I’m just trying to go grocery shopping.”

With a sigh, Eva stood up from the couch. She set her mug on the coffee table below her and walked toward Sonja. “I’ll just go with you, you don’t get the right stuff when I send you.” She turned to Tammy and smiled, “I’m cooking dinner tonight, you should come over.”

Tammy smiled, biting her lip slightly. “Yeah, sure. What time?”

“Six,” Eva beamed. “Alright, I’ll see you then. Do you have any allergies?”

Tammy shook her head, “Not that I know of. Hopefully we won’t find out tonight.”


	2. i'll be good

It was 5:30 when Tammy found herself standing in front of her closet as she searched for an outfit for the night. She wondered if she was supposed to dress up or stay casual, she hadn’t asked any details when Eva invited her to dinner. With a sigh, Tammy reached for a pair of her favorite ripped jeans. She slid the pants on and buttoned them while scanning her closet for an appropriate top. She decided to wear a nice blouse with her jeans to give herself a nice balance. Tammy decided to leave her combat boots in her closet and grabbed her ankle boots, slipping them on as she walked into her kitchen.

Realizing she still had plenty of time before she had to leave, Tammy grabbed a bottle of red wine and set it on her counter beside her laptop. She sat on a stool and opened her laptop to check her emails. For twenty minutes, Tammy scrolled aimlessly through a news website to catch up on all things New Orleans. She read about a bar that was reopening after renovations and made a note to check it out at a later date.

When the clock on her computer displayed 5:50, Tammy stood up and closed her computer. She took a moment to prepare herself and glanced at the picture of her niece for a form of reassurance. It’s not that she was nervous about this dinner, there was going to be another person there so she wouldn’t have to worry about awkward small talk. Tammy was worried about saying something to make her new neighbors dislike her, they were the first people she met since moving back to New Orleans and she had hoped to become friends with them.

Tammy turned off her lights and slipped her phone into her back pocket, closing and locking her apartment door behind her. She took a deep breath and walked across the hallway to Eva and Sonja’s apartment. Raising her right hand to knock at the door, Tammy gripped the bottle of wine in her left.

The door opened almost immediately with Sonja standing on the other side. She smiled at Tammy and stepped back, letting the brunette step inside. “Hey, Gregorio.”

“Last names with you?” Tammy raised an eyebrow.

Sonja shrugged and followed behind Tammy. “I’m a cop, it’s natural to me.”

“NOPD?”

Sonja shook her head, “NCIS.”

Tammy nodded and walked into the kitchen to find Eva cutting up vegetables for a salad. She set the wine on the counter, making sure to not draw Eva’s attention yet. She watched Eva with a smile, observing the redhead’s precision.

Eva felt someone watching her so she lifted her head slowly, a wide smile growing on her face when she saw Tammy. She set down the knife on the cutting board and turned to Tammy. “Hi! I’m so glad you made it!”

Leaning against the counter, Tammy smiled at Eva. “Of course, I’m always available for free food,” she teased.

Sonja grabbed the bottle of wine and opened it, starting to pour three glasses. She watched as Tammy and Eva spoke, knowing there was something bound to happen between the women.

“Well, I hope you like the free food,” Eva laughed.

“Can I help with anything?” Tammy asked, watching Eva move back to the salad.

Shaking her head, Eva smiled at the brunette. “You can just sit with Sonja and keep me company. Sonja was talking about a case she just closed.”

Tammy sat on a stool beside Sonja and accepted the glass of wine being held out to her. She sipped it and watched over her glass as Sonja began to tell about the case.

By the time Sonja was done telling her story, Eva was finished with the salad. She brought it over to the table and set it in the middle before turning to the women on the barstools. Eva plated Sonja’s meal first, setting it on the table in the woman’s usual seat. She made two plates from a different skillet, one for Tammy and one for herself.

Tammy was surprised to find the meal so appealing. She was often hesitant to eat pasta from non-Italians, but this meal looked incredible. When she tried it, she was shocked to find that it was better than anything she had tasted in a while.

“Eva, this is amazing,” Tammy complimented, looking up to smile at the woman.

Eva smiled back at Tammy, “Thank you. Sonja, how’s yours?”

Both women looked over to see the other woman digging into her meal, clearly enjoying it. She swallowed her bite before washing it down with wine so she could speak. “It’s great, Eva. You aren’t allowed to move out because I could never make vegan food this good.”

Laughing, Eva shook her head and sipped her wine. She turned to Tammy and directed her next question at her. “What do you do for a living? You seemed to enjoy Sonja’s story about her case.”

“FBI,” Tammy nodded. “I transferred down here from DC. I needed a change of scenery, I wasn’t happy up there.”

Sonja raised an eyebrow, “If you still aren’t happy there, we have a spot open on our team.”

Tammy shrugged and spun a pasta noodle on her fork. “I’m not sure what I want anymore. Before, I knew I wanted to work my way up the ladder in DC, I ended a relationship because of it. Now, I’m not so sure I want this.”

“You should see if you can shadow our team for a bit, we need all the help we can get. We’re down an agent,” Sonja smiled. “I could talk to my boss about it.”

Tammy nodded, meeting Sonja’s eyes. She was seriously considering the offer, she wasn’t sure she was entirely happy working at the FBI. “Do you work at NCIS too?” Tammy asked Eva.

With a small laugh, Eva shook her head. “I could never do fieldwork. I work at Pride’s bar, I’m a part owner.”

“Pride?” Tammy questioned.

“Dwayne Pride, Sonja’s boss. He has a bar on the side. He helped my brother and me out after our parents died, he’s been a father figure ever since,” Eva smiled. She was happy to have a father figure in her life, it was hard to lose both of her parents when she was only eighteen.

The conversation came to a halt when Sonja’s phone began to ring, indicating she had a case. She sighed and set her plate on the counter, knowing Eva would clean up for her. “I’ll talk to Pride tonight, he’ll be happy to at least meet you.”

When Sonja left the apartment, Eva and Tammy continued eating. Both women spoke about random topics, each one wondering if it was okay to go back to the conversation they had earlier in the day. Eventually, Tammy decided to bring up their previous conversation.

“Earlier you mentioned that you never find the pretty ones,” Tammy bit her lip. “Are you gay?”

Eva smiled and nodded, taking a bite of her meal. “Very gay,” she added once she swallowed her bite.

Tammy raised an eyebrow, “And there’s nothing going on between you and Sonja?”

“Correct. She’s straight and I am not into her. She’s my best friend,” Eva shook her head. “I met her when she came into the bar after one of her cases and we immediately grew close. She’s a great friend, but an awful wing woman. Don’t tell her I said that.”

Tammy wanted to get to know her neighbor more, so she decided to ask her about her family. She knew not to ask about her parents, Tammy had gone through the same thing as Eva. She remembered Eva had mentioned a brother, so she used that as a gateway. “How old is your brother?”

“He’s twenty-five,” Eva smiled. “Ten years younger than me. What about you? Is your brother older or younger?”

“Forty-two, five years older than me. When I was younger, he was the best big brother,” Tammy smiled at the memory. She wished she could ignore the rest that came with remembering the past, but she knew it was important to stop running from it.

Eva wanted to skip past the safe questions, she wanted to learn about the woman. She wanted to know things Tammy hadn’t told other people. She was curious about the woman, it had been a long time since she felt like this about anyone.

“Who was the first person you came out to?”

Tammy didn’t have to think too hard about it as it wasn’t too long ago. It was only ten years ago when she had the realization and it was shortly after that when she told someone this secret she had been carrying. “I said it for the first time to some stranger at a bar. The first person I knew was my brother. He could tell something was eating at me and he told me that no matter what I told him, he would always love me. He was amazing with it, he had helped me leave Ethan before so I’m sure he was happy to see me happy. What about you?”

“Dwayne,” Eva smiled. “He saw me flirting with a woman one night at the bar and I came out to him soon after that. My brother was too young to really understand what it meant so I didn’t ever really come out to him.”

“How did you meet Dwayne?” Tammy asked, growing curious about the man. She wanted to get to know him before she met him. She typically used her pull at the FBI to do research on people she met, but she figured learning about him through someone who knew him was a better idea.

Eva met Tammy’s eyes and bit her lip. “He was a cop that was first on the scene at our parent’s accident. He just helped me with Alexander at first, I had no idea what to do. He took us in after a while, Alexander calls him Dad. If it weren’t for him, I don’t know where we would be.”

Tammy laid her hand on top of Eva’s, gently rubbing the back of it with her thumb. “He sounds like an amazing man.”

“You should meet him,” Eva said softly. “He has the biggest heart I’ve ever seen and he is an amazing cook. Even if you don’t shadow his team, you should meet him. He’s a good person to have on your side down here.”

“That popular, huh?” Tammy asked with a raised eyebrow. Before Eva had said anything, she was considering Sonja’s offer to shadow the team, but Eva had solidified the thought in her mind. Even if she didn’t decide to join NCIS, she still wanted to meet the man Eva spoke highly of.

Eva laughed and nodded, “You don’t even know.”

The rest of the night was filled with comfortable conversation, Tammy and Eva cleaned up after dinner together with the women moving around each other like they had been doing this for years. Tammy tried not to focus on that fact, but she couldn’t help but think about it when the thought popped into her mind. She knew she should keep her distance from the woman, she needed friends more than she needed a girlfriend. Tammy was afraid of getting close to the other woman, she didn’t want to let someone else into her life.

After nine o’clock, Tammy left the apartment with a promise to do this again some night. The two exchanged numbers before Tammy left and when she walked into her apartment, she looked down at her phone to see a message from Eva.

_I had a great time tonight, thank you._

Tammy read the message over and over as she tried to fall asleep. She had responded earlier in the evening, but she couldn’t fight the smile that broke out on her face when she imagined Eva sitting on the couch to type out the message.


	3. don't you know

For two weeks, Tammy and Eva had solely communicated via text messages due to their conflicting schedules. Using this medium hadn’t prevented either woman from asking personal questions to get to know the other, in fact, it had seemed to encourage them. When Tammy was lying in bed at night, she was replying to messages Eva had sent during the day. When Eva finally got home in the early mornings, she replied to messages Tammy sent before going to bed. Neither woman minded the fact that they never got immediate responses, it gave them something to look forward to.

After two weeks of negotiating with her superiors, Tammy was finally allowed to work with NCIS. She had been so excited when she got dressed to go down to work that was much closer to her apartment, she understood why Sonja had chosen this location for an apartment.

Tammy walked into the squad room after speaking to the security guard, Roy, and was immediately greeted by Sonja. She gave the smaller woman a hug, meeting eyes with Eva over her shoulder. Raising an eyebrow, she addressed the woman.

“Shouldn’t you be home sleeping?” she asked with a laugh.

Eva smiled at Tammy and wrapped her arms around the woman, relaxing in her embrace. The last time she had hugged the woman was when Tammy was over for dinner the first day they met. When she pulled away, her hands remained on Tammy’s forearms.

“I didn’t work last night,” Eva shook her head. “I’m off for a bit, Alexander is visiting. Are you excited to be here?”

Tammy smiled and nodded, catching Pride’s eye behind Eva. As the man approached, Tammy held out her hand. “Tammy Gregorio. Thank you so much for this opportunity, sir.”

Smiling at the agent, Pride shook her hand. “You don’t have to call me ‘sir’. You’ll take that desk,” he said, pointing to an empty desk near the entrance to the squad room. “Kitchen is through that door and if you go through there you’ll end up in the courtyard.”

When Pride was done speaking, Tammy took it as a hint to start getting herself comfortable in her environment. She gave a small wave to Eva, who in turn kissed her cheek and left, leaving a blushing Tammy in her wake. Tammy looked over at Sonja, whose eyes were as wide as saucers after witnessing that. Luckily, Pride had already turned his back and headed for his desk.

“Hey, Gregorio, I’ll show you around,” Sonja called out in hopes to talk to Tammy about what had just happened.

Tammy swallowed thickly and nodded, following Sonja into the kitchen. As soon as they were alone, Tammy began to defend herself. “I have no idea what that was! We’ve been talking for a few weeks, but nothing like that. We’re just friends.

Sonja narrowed her eyes at the taller brunette. “Do you like her?”

“I mean, she’s pretty but I’m not really looking for a relationship, especially with someone so close to someone I’m working with at the moment.” Tammy ran a hand through her hair. She wasn’t completely lying, she wasn’t looking for a relationship but she had started to develop a crush on the woman. “I haven’t seen her since I was over for dinner.”

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, Sonja showed Tammy the ropes while Christopher prodded her with questions about her life. By the end of the day, Tammy was ready to go home. Her brain had been filled with more information than she could imagine and there was nothing she wanted more than to go home and soak in a bath. When she was allowed to leave, Tammy gave her round of goodbyes and headed to her apartment with hopes of seeing Eva at some point.

When Tammy parked her car, she checked her phone to see if she had any messages. She saw one from Eva and immediately clicked on it.

_Sonja has a date and Alex is going out with some friends. Are you free tonight?_

Tammy quickly typed out her reply and headed up to her apartment, needing to change out of her clothes. While she was doing so, an idea popped into her mind. She messaged Eva once more and walked into her kitchen, pulling out ingredients to prepare dinner. Once she had everything pulled out, she left her apartment and walked across the hall to get Eva.

Knocking on the door, Tammy let out a small sigh. She realized that she was making this extremely close to a date, down to picking Eva up from her apartment.

Eva opened the door, pulling Tammy from her thoughts. She looked up to see the woman wearing a simple shirt and jeans, an outfit that she looked extremely attractive in.

“Hey,” Eva smiled. She hugged Tammy gently before pulling away and closing her door. “What are we making?”

Tammy led Eva into her apartment and handed her a glass of wine she had poured before leaving. “Eggplant Parmigiana. It’s one of my favorites.”

After giving a short explanation of how to prepare the meal, Tammy assigned Eva a job and they began to work together to cook. The room was filled with simple small talk at first, both women too distracted to carry an actual conversation. Tammy learned small things about Eva: her favorite color, her favorite food, her favorite film, her ideal date. When she learned the latter, Tammy decided it was okay to move on to a more meaningful conversation.

“When was your first kiss?” she asked, moving around Eva so she could put the dish in the oven.

Eva smiled at the thought and leaned against the counter. She took a moment to remember the details before opening up. “I was seventeen,” she paused when she saw Tammy shoot her a look. “What?”

Hopping onto the counter across from Eva, Tammy shook her head. “I just thought it would have been earlier, I’m sure there were plenty of people wanting to kiss you.”

Eva ignored Tammy’s comment, but she knew her cheeks were growing flushed. “I was seventeen and she was a girl I had been crushing on for a while. We had been at a party a mutual friend threw and someone dared her to kiss me, thinking she wouldn’t do it. I wasn’t out at the time, so I had to play it cool. At first, it was just a small peck and then the person who had dared her told her it had to be a real kiss. Luckily I have always had an amazing poker face because I was seeing stars that night, my crush had kissed me.”

Tammy watched as Eva told her story using hand motions as she spoke, something Tammy found adorable. She watched Eva with a feeling of longing in her chest, her recent discovery of her feelings for the other woman was not being helped by the topic of conversation. Tammy wondered if Eva knew the extent of her feelings, if she knew how much Tammy had wanted her.

“My first kiss was awful, it was with a boy in the seventh grade. I hated every moment of it,” Tammy laughed, shaking her head at the memory. “Turns out, that’s because I’m gay.”

Eva laughed and Tammy was speechless at the sight. She smiled as Eva’s nose scrunched up, she found herself extremely attracted to the woman in that moment. Tammy thought Eva’s laughter was beautiful, it was a sound she wanted to hear more of —she promised herself she would be the cause of it more often.

It was Eva’s turn to ask a question. The two had been going back and forth the entire night, giving each other the opportunity to ask any question they wanted. Tammy wondered what her question would be, if it would be personal or not. What Eva had ended up asking was something Tammy wasn’t sure she had been expecting.

“What was your best relationship?”

Tammy exhaled deeply as she thought back. She hadn’t ever thought about it, she had plenty of relationships but the only ranking she had done was when she decided Ethan was the worst. After several minutes of thinking in silence under Eva’s gaze, Tammy finally answered the redhead’s question.

“I think I’ll have to say Hannah,” Tammy nodded as she spoke. “She was my first serious girlfriend. I learned so much just from being with her —about myself, about relationships, about family. Even though I ended up breaking up with her, I think she was my best. What about you? What was the best relationship The Great Eva Azarova has had?”

Even as she rolled her eyes at Tammy’s dramatic rewording of the question, Eva couldn’t help the smile that grew on her lips. “My best relationship was probably a girlfriend I had a few years ago. I really liked her, but Dwayne never did. She ended up leaving me though, she had met someone else. No matter how much the end sucked, I was happiest with her.”

Tammy’s lips twitched into a smile and she watched Eva through half-lidded eyes. She was content with the moment she was in, spending time with and getting to know the other woman was turning into her favorite pastime. Realizing it was her turn to ask a question, Tammy met Eva’s eyes.

“Tell me about the first time you fell in love.”

Tammy had been enjoying listening to Eva speak about things and people she loved, she had grown to love the way Eva’s eyes lit up as she spoke. She had selected this question specifically to see that gleam in Eva’s eyes once more.

Eva let out a dramatic exhale and set her glass on the counter beside her. In the time during their conversation, she had moved to sit on the counter rather than leaning against it. She swung her feet back and forth, careful not to hit Tammy’s cabinets below her. “I think I was twenty. I had crushes before, but they had never gone anywhere. I used to hang out at the bar and she came in all the time. I watched her from afar at first, I thought she was gorgeous. She’s actually the same girl that caused me to come out to Dwayne. We dated for a few months and I had completely fallen in love with her. She moved away for a job, so we broke up.”

Eva opened her mouth to speak once more but was interrupted by the timer Tammy had set for the food in the oven. She downed the rest of the wine in her glass and watched as Tammy hopped off of the counter to get the pan out of the oven.

Tammy internally cursed the timer that had interrupted their conversation, she knew Eva was going to say something before it went off. Now, Tammy would have to wonder what it was the woman was going to say as Eva seemed to have slipped into another state. The other woman now was helping Tammy finish up dinner, only speaking when necessary. Tammy hoped that over dinner their conversation would become as naturally flowing as it was before.

Dinner conversation was much more than Tammy had expected. Eva had dropped several compliments, covering Tammy’s hand with her own as she gave each one. Tammy once again wondered if Eva knew how she felt, if she were giving in to the other woman’s feelings. Tammy watched as Eva tucked her perfectly colored hair behind her ear because it had fallen out of place and she wondered if Eva knew that she wished she had been the one to tuck her hair back, she would do anything to touch the other woman.

Tammy was going mad, she was sure of it. She wasn’t sure why Eva had this effect on her, but she knew she needed to either do something about it or stop it completely. Tammy didn’t want to stop it, but she wasn’t sure if making a move on Eva was the right decision. Tammy wanted to wait it out, but she was beginning to realize she wasn’t sure if that was an option anymore.

Soon after the two had finished dinner Eva’s phone went off, indicating she had received a text message. She apologized to Tammy and checked it to see if she needed to respond immediately, with her brother in town Eva knew she needed to be accessible.

“It’s Sonja,” Eva sighed. “Her date was terrible and she wants me to wallow with her.”

Tammy gave the woman a soft smile and nodded. She understood needing a friend to wallow with after a date, she wasn’t going to hold Eva back from being there for Sonja. “Go, it’s alright.”

When Eva stood to leave, Tammy did the same and walked the woman to the door. Eva reached for the doorknob and paused, turning back to face the other woman. Without hesitation, she cupped the side of Tammy’s face and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Tammy was shocked at first, but she quickly recovered and responded to the kiss. She didn’t have time to think, she just knew this was exactly what she wanted.

Eva was the one to pull away. She steadied her breathing before giving the other woman a grin. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” she whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Tammy’s hear as her hand released the woman. She opened the door and left, leaving Tammy standing in the doorway with a wide smile on her face.

“Wow,” Tammy muttered when the door closed behind Eva. Her fingers brushed over her lips, where the taste of Eva still lingered. After several moments of staring at the door Eva had just walked through, Tammy walked back into the living room to pick up the wine glasses they had been drinking out of. She pulled the glass that had been hers to her lips and swallowed the remainder, still in shock over what had happened.

Her mind was racing. This was exactly what she had wanted and it felt better than she had ever imagined. Eva’s lips were the softest her own had ever touched, she was sure of it. For the rest of the night, Tammy couldn’t fight the smile from her face and she didn’t want to.


End file.
